Characters of the Hand
by year of the snake
Summary: Rated T just in case, I may never get that high. Set in before canon universe and during, sort of. Sesshoumaru's mother is a seer and has a vision that sets Sesshoumaru on a road to gain more knowledge, from the only thing that can give it, a human.
1. The Vision

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters of the Hand<strong>

_**Chapter One: The Vision**_

_**Prompt 1- One Nor T'other had Slept a Wink! -The Duel**_

Koemi nudged Inu no Taisho for the thousandth time that night. She had had a vision, a distasteful, disturbing, horrible vision. As of yet she couldn't speak of it's atrocious deformity but in time she would be able to. She just needed her mate to remain awake until she could.

She had to give Inu no Taisho credit, she knew he was trying. She also new he hadn't slept in a month or more and was past due for some sleep. Koemi wished she could let him, but right now she needed the comforting strength that only his waking aura produced.

"Koemi-san, my dear, will you not tell me what's wrong?"

"I will, but not as yet. For now, just hold me... and try to stay awake."

"Yes, my dear," his deep voice chuckled.

Inu no Taisho didn't always enjoy his mate's visions but secretly the ones that scared his normally calm, collected and unafraid mate into his arms delighted him. Not the vision itself of course, only it's effects. Too bad he was so tired he couldn't properly enjoy it.

She shifted closer in his arms, so he hummed soothingly and petted her long hair. He also promised something he wasn't sure he could induce, the prevention of her vision.

Soon his sweet nothings calmed her. She knew he couldn't prevent all horrors. She also knew he'd try anyway. Still at times like these he seemed so big and mighty that nothing could stop him from obtaining his desire.

When she was comforted enough Koemi told Inu no Taisho her vision. "The humans' written words will cause the defeat of demons. These words will be banners that bind them together, and they will be strong."

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone, I am so glad that you are reading this. This will be a series of drabbles that will be written long hand and then typed. Each chapter will be no more then what I can fit on one page of long hand writing. (Sometimes I will write two lines in one to fit the whole idea into the chapter but most will be around this length.) You may be wondering where the prompt list I'm using is. It is right here, I picked parts of nursery rhymes and a couple of nursery poems to be where I took prompts from. I didn't even have the idea for this story before I wrote the prompt list so I guess you can say this story bopped me over the head. (I had planned on using it for a different story. One more filled with young children, but then this story fit a few of the prompts amazingly well, so here we are.)<p>

There will be 100 prompts(I have a few extra prepared if I need them) the first few chapters will be in order, then it begins to hop all over. If you would like the entire prompt list put up let me know. Otherwise it will probably be a while before I do.

Please let me know what you think, thanks!


	2. The Requirements

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: The Requirements<strong>_

_**Prompt 2- Up Jack Got -Jack and Jill**_

"We must stop our son from dieing Inu no Taisho-sama" Lady Koemi said the next morning.

"How do we do that?" he asked.

"I thought about it all night and I have come to the conclusion that if human scratchings will lead to destruction, then Shinichi-san must learn them, and thus will discover all their secrets. This will give him power."

"I am to bring a human here then?" His brow crinkled.

"It is regrettable."

"Any requirements?" he wondered jokingly.

She answered in all seriousness, "Yes. As of yet the common person has no use of written language. So a 'royal' or 'noble' human is the only one that will do. Also, one who is young so she has not learned the humans' fear of our power."

He raised a brow. "She?"

Her brow and head raised in return. "Yes, the maternal instinct is strong, even in puppies. It will make it hard for her to betray us."

"Is that all?" he inquired, this time seriously.

Koemi nodded, "That is all."

"Then I will go now."

She nodded regally in acknowledgement.

He got up. As he passed he caressed her cheek.

"I will find a pup who will be an asset to our house."

She nodded again, as if she expected no less. "I know."

Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow you all are so lucky, getting the second chapter already.<p>

If anyone can guess who the girl he brings home is I will dedicate the next chapter to them.

A more important note is Shinici is Sesshoumaru's first name. As in a name he earned, later he will earn the name Sesshoumaru and that will replace Shinichi. (I hope to explain the tradition that came to my head that dictates this later in the storyline, so hang in their for that.) Shinichi means: One Truth.

Koemi is the name I picked for Sesshoumaru's Mother/Inukimi. It means: Little Laugh.

Again I ask that you let me know what you think of the story thus far. Thank you.


	3. The Brave

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: The Brave<strong>_

_**Prompt 3- Tom Went Howling Down The Street – Tom, Tom the Piper's Son**_

Human settlements were strange, all those humans living together, like a pack, but not always treating each other so. Inu no Taisho always found it odd. 'Perhaps,' he thought, 'it is the conglomeration of many packs... Already they benefit from their written words.'

Inu no Taisho strutted curiously into the village. He kept an eye out for anyone who looked royal. Everyone he saw was dressed in rags and fear.

An old woman saw him and like a few others grabbed a nearby child and ran screaming down the dirt street. But unlike the others her screaming wasn't a warning of a demon's presence.

"The Evil One has come! Lock up your children or else he will pluck out their eyes and suck out their souls! Flee I tell you!"

Soon all the villagers were hiding in one hut or another, whether out of fear of a demon or the Evil One he knew not. Yet the whole place stunk of fear, sweat, foot plants and cooking fires.

Then, to his surprise, a little girl armed with a bow and arrow was thrust into his path. Her words faltered yet were brave as she struggled to draw her bow. "D-de-demon-n-s-san b-be-be go-go-gone or I-I will-ill sh-hoot." She couldn't have been a day over six years old.

"Girl, are there no men as brave as you?" She gave up trying to draw her bow. She stood as defiant of her fear as she was of him. "I-I am the village miko." It never occurred to her that she shouldn't face the threat alone.

"Can you read?"

"Huh? You will not find anyone who can here."

"I see." He turned and left.

That night Midoriko was celebrated as a hero.

"Reading?"

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter up. Not really long for how long the wait was I know. School, work and other things have been kicking my behind. And they will continue to do so, at least until March or even May. But I will try to get more up between now and then. I have a few pages ready to type up but very little time, I should be doing homework right now, but I'm not. =D<p>

If anyone can guess who the girl he brings home is I will dedicate the next chapter to them.

Again I ask that you let me know what you think of the story thus far. Thank you.


End file.
